Blackout
by Johanna Edelstein
Summary: King Candy arrives home late...again. Sour Bill has had enough of it and decides to act. Oneshot, prompt. Contains yaoi and smut. KC/SB.


**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP pleasuring Person B to the point of a blackout.**

**WARNING: THIS FICTION CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES. NOT JUST ANY SEXUAL THEMES EITHER, MAN ON MAN SEXUAL THEMES. IF YOU KNOW NOTHING OF SEX, TURN AROUND. I DO NOT WANT TO BE THE ONE TO CORRUPT YOUR INNOCENT MIND. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Holy mother of God, I cannot believe I'm going **_**here**_** of all places with **_**these characters**_** of all people. The things I do for you guys!**

**I also feel like you're all anticipating something amazing from this. I've only written smut about four times. I highly doubt I'm gonna be blowing anyone's mind with this. But if I do succeed and blow your mind, you know what to do *hint hint* read and review.**

**On with the story.**

By the time King Candy returned to the palace from his meetings, it was so late it was early. He pulled into the throne room and parked. As he pulled the keys from the ignition, he gave an exhausted yawn and looked at the door to the royal bedroom with tired dread.

Sour Bill was going to kill him.

King Candy had been increasingly busy in the past few months and he could tell that it was only a matter of time before Sour Bill refused to take it anymore. As much as he wanted to blow of his royal obligations and spend every second with his boyfriend, King Candy had to be responsible. He owed that much to his people. So King Candy worked hard into the night and sacrificed his relationships for the good of the kingdom.

King Candy sighed, heart heavy, and decided he couldn't delay any longer. He removed his helmet, clambered out of the car and entered the bedroom.

It was dark. King Candy set his helmet down on the chair by the door, kicked off his shoes and began removing his bow tie when a pair of demanding lips crashed into his own. Shocked, King Candy tripped backwards and fell to the floor. He looked upward and found himself face to face with his boyfriend. Sour Bill grinned mischievously and sat on his king's stomach, leaning in for another kiss. King Candy pulled away and looked at his assistant with tired eyes, "Look, I'm thorry, I shouldn't have kept you waiting. It'th jutht I had a meeting with thome of the other ratherth and-" He was cut off by another aggressive kiss.

King Candy pulled away, "I'm really tired, I don't think we should be doing thith."

Finally Sour Bill spoke up, "You're tired huh?"

"Yeth…?"

"Then it seems like a fitting punishment if I keep going, don't you think?" Sour Bill said, smiling evilly.

King Candy's face went white as chalk, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I would." As Sour Bill spoke, he slid backwards off of his king's stomach and onto his groin area. King Candy made a quiet noise in the back of his throat just as Sour Bill rubbed him just the right way. The monarch looked up at his ex assistant with pleading eyes, half asking for more and half wanting him to stop and leave him alone.

Sour Bill stood. King Candy almost gave a sigh of relieve until a strangled moan replaced it. Sour Bill had gripped him with his hand.

"Thtop, pleathe." King Candy said, trying not to whine. He had no energy for this.

Sour Bill responded by kneading him through his golden pants. The dynast arched back involuntarily and let loose a shuddering sigh. When King Candy finally recovered himself, he looked at Bill, eyes filling with tears, "Pleathe, I won't do it again, I promithe."

"If I don't teach you your lesson now, who's to say you won't try it again?" Sour Bill gave his king a toothy grin, looking almost possessed, "No, I'd rather you know exactly what's in store the next time." He began rubbing King Candy with his thumb, creating small circles. The king bit his lip, trying to choke back his animalistic sounds. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

Sour Bill suddenly used his free hand to grip the king by his bow tie and yanked him to his feet, continuing to keep a strong grip on the taller man's member. He dragged the lust-dazed monarch to the bed and forced him to sit. The green ball then viciously yanked the king's striped pants off and threw them away, grinning maliciously at the tent in his tights.

"I want some candy." Sour Bill whispered, eyeing the king seductively. King Candy just flushed brighter and pushed himself further into the bed, trying to get away. He summoned all the forcefulness he had and tried one last time to object, "Thtop in the name of your king." When Bill's hand went to the top of King Candy's tights, King Candy added, "Pleathe!"

"It's too late, Candy." Sour Bill smiled up at the monarch, "Besides, it's obvious you don't mind."

King Candy swallowed nervously and gripped the salmon bed sheets with hands white with tension. This was not what he had been expecting in terms of punishment. In fact, he had been hoping Sour Bill was going to be sleeping when he came in so that he could slip under the covers, hug his boyfriend and whisper half-meant apologies in his ear. Looks like that was out of the question.

Suddenly all coherent thoughts were replaced by helpless whimpers as his tights and briefs were tugged off and he was left bare. Sour Bill stood between the king's legs, grinning. King Candy had never felt so mortified. His chagrin was quickly banished as Sour Bill licked at the bead of precum on the tip of his member before the shorter man took the royal length in his mouth and began working hard.

King Candy gave a yelp as Bill's teeth brushed against his member, but when he realized Sour Bill would not stop no matter how much the king objected, King Candy decided to lean back and enjoy it.

The exhaustion that had been threatening to overtake King Candy disappeared as he was lost in wave after wave of pleasure. Sour Bill worked diligently, cheeks hollowed as he sucked at his king. King Candy's fingers laced behind Sour Bill's head and pulled him closer, demanding more of the wet warmth around his member.

As Sour Bill's mouth worked, his fingers traced loving patterns on the king's inner thighs. At the feathery light touch of Bill's fingers, King Candy squirmed involuntarily. The hyper monarch felt a growing heat pooling in his stomach and he was torn. Half of him wanted to cum and get this whole ordeal over with, whereas the other part wanted to enjoy the sensations Bill's mouth provided him and hold out for as long as he could.

Suddenly King Candy's decision was rendered irrelevant by Sour Bill pulling away. King Candy writhed, trying to get back that lovely friction that Bill had been giving him.

"Hey, why'd you thtop?" King Candy said, unable to keep the whimper out of his voice. Sour Bill just smiled mysteriously. The green ball perched atop the monarch's lap, hooked his legs around the king's small frame and pulled his face down for a sweet kiss, before allowing his green hand to wrap around the member before him and began pumping it slowly. As they kissed, King Candy ground his hips into the body above him.

As their tongues moved in unison and Bill pumped King Candy, he pulled his mouth away for just a second whispered, "I love you, Candy. Don't take advantage of my patience again. Promise."

Just as King Candy was about to promise, he came forcefully in Sour Bill's hand. He was lost in the blinding white pleasure and it took all of his concentration just to nod his agreement.

Once King Candy finished, cheeks flushed and feverish to the touch, he placed a chaste kiss on Bill's lips and promptly fell asleep, completely spent. Sour Bill gingerly laid his king down, head on the pillow and covered him with a blanket. He then slid under the blanket with him and snuggled close, confident his king wouldn't keep him waiting ever again.

**The End.**

***shields self with hands* please don't kill me…**


End file.
